The Moon's Descent
by RussD3x
Summary: Natsu and his team are granted permission to take a vacation at their masters wish. However an unexpected occurrence happens on the first night.. they all get separated. Find out what happens to them, what their fate lies against. Who is dong this? Read and find out!
1. The Arrival

The Moon's Descent

"Team Natsu..." Master Makarov said, and as he spoke you could tell he was looking forward to giving the aformentioned team some good news for a change.

Natsu jumped up to yell out. "What's this about gramps?"  
"I have noticed the great deeds you have done in the past few months and we at FairyTail think that you deserve a break." The master replied.  
"Aha, really?" Wendy quickly hopped up out of her seat to reply.  
"Yes Wendy, really!" Makarov softly replied.

Lucy began to assess the situation they'd been presented with, 'Have we really been doing that good a job that the master believes we deserve a break?' she thinks to as she notices Erza disappear out of the guild in the corner of her eye.  
"Erza? What do you think of the masters decision?" Gray asked, stopping her from leaving.  
"I'm sure we'll figure something out. I'm gonna go and pack." She calmly says surprising Gray with an uncertain smile, both concerned and rather happy that it chilled the ice wizard along with anyone else who saw it.  
Natsu, Wendy and Lucy walk over to Gray passing several members of the fairytail guild, including Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, Lisanna, Elfman and Mira-Jane. They we're all sat on a wooden chair, padded with the wool of Lucy's celestial spirit Aries. Legend says that this wool is the softest material that has ever been in existance... The four of them stand there under the Cream stone arched entrance to the Fairytail Guild, Infront of the tall varnished oak doors slatted with iron fortifications.  
Natsu had picked up on Erza's conversation with Gray and says in an excited tone, almost like a roar in itself, "Let's get going! Im gonna pack!"  
"Aye Sir!" Happy said happily agreeing with him.

The team Rendesvous by the docks at the North of Magnolia; the docks are always calm and peaceful full of loving people, it is a tranquil place to go and relax and you are always guarenteed to get a cheap boat ride too. Erza is, as always, one step ahead of the rest of the team, she hires a fairly large speedboat for the team to set off on. She mutters to herself, "Is this place that Master speaks of truely as great as he imagined!?"  
"Hey Erza!" Natsu shouts from the top of the docks.  
"Hey! What took you so long?"  
"Happy wanted a fish kebab" Lucy shouted down.  
"Aye sir" Happy shouts with his mouth full getting disapproval of Carla.  
The team all scurry along to the boat, and set sail for a mysterious island.  
"Wendy! Cast Troia on Natsu." Carla says as she watches Natsu's head bobbing up and down over the side of the boat.  
"urghhh" Natsu groans as his stomach starts to give way.  
Wendy slowly casts Troia on Natsu slowly curing him of his motion sickness. Startling Wendy natsu jumps up onto the boat rocking it violently causing himself to fall in. "Alright! I'm all fired up!" He yells as he plummets into the water at almost 100 miles per hour.  
The boat stops so Natsu can get back on board. On the horizen Erza notices they're near their destination. She starst setting sail towards it. As the Team get closer and closer, they can trace the outline of the island, The height of the jungle trees that rocket into the upper atmosphere, the vines that droop down from the competitively tall trees that battle it out to get to the sun's rays first. On the edge of the island you can see the vast amount of golden sand surrounding the area. On top of that there are also, what seems to be, ancient ruins there also, just lightly scattered along the south side of the beach. Lucy looks up into the sky and notices all of the species of birds flocking towards them, as if it's some sort of welcome to the island. She spots species that she would never have imagined to exist, and thinks to her self, 'Paradise!'.  
The closer they get to the island the more astounded each individual gets. The island has everything that they could imagine. Natsu has an amazing jungle where he can fool around in; Gray has the ocean for his Ice make skills to develop, and for Erza, Wendy, Carla and Lucy has the beach, and ocean to sit back and relax. Happy has a giant ocean with various species of fish that may not have been discovered, all for himself.

The team has finally made it onto the golden sands of the bay, they stand there silently taking in the surroundings, the smell, the sight, the feeling, the thought of being free. It was around early evening by the time they had arrived. The sun was setting towards the west creating an orange sky with a glistening gold outline behind the crossing clouds, the wind of the island had dramatically changed enough to create the illusion of palm trees swaying to and thro. The air had smelt like mixed fruits squeezed into a Hawaiin punch with the soft scent of salt from the sea. As they walk across the sand barefoot they feel each individual grain of sand sensually touching the curves of their feet burying them with each step. This place seemed to be paradise, their paradise.

Erza unpacks the small boat onto the golden beach, this is weird for everyone else as she seems too calm. However despite that fact, Gray and Natsu are still dragged a long to help set up the camp by Erza's orders. To her this seemed to be another mission given to her directly by Master Makarov.

"Lucy, Wendy, Carla. Go and get ready, We're going for a swim after we've set up the tent." Erza says "We can leave the boys here to sort some food and firewood out"  
"Sure thing le-" Lucy replies before cut off by Natsu.  
"Whaaaa!? How come you get to have all the fun?!" Natsu blasts out cutting lucy off.  
"Because we're girls, You got a problem?" Erza replies  
"Eheh... No! We're sorry!" Natsu and Gray say in sync.

The girls each get ready, Erza uses her re-equip magic "The Knight" to quickly change into her swimsuit, she changes in such an instant it is hardly visible to the eye, she changes into a pink and white striped bikini with her hair in two pigtails held in place by a pink hairband.  
"C- Cu- CUTE!" Gray stutters to Natsu  
Before natsu could reply he is shocked by the sight of Lucy in her swimsuit, a small red bikini top with bikini shorts that sociate well with the curves of her legs. Her hair was in a french platted pigtail at the back of her head. "D'ya like?" She says to them making them both blush.

"Y- yes" the boys say in sync. Just seconds after Wendy appears in her All-in-one swimsuit coloured navy-blue with a white outline, with her hair flowing down. Carla is the next to appear, she is in her own style of swimsuit, and as usual Happy is head over heels to see her. The boys finally get their grip together and go off hunting for dry wood to burn a fire.  
They manage to find an area that had most likely been a witness of an attack, there's wood scattered all over the earth, dented trees in every direction and debris of old ruins crumbling on the cracked soil. They collect all of the loose, dry wood they could find, then they take it back to the campsite and place it next to their tents. They proceed to collect more flammable materials. After travelling for a while they come across a bush of Hydrangia and decide to take the leaves back to camp as they were light and can easily be transported.  
On their second journey back to the camp they come across a strange phenominal power that they have never felt before causing them to proceed with caution. This power only lasts a few minutes but it's pressure on their minds make it seem as if it had been standing for an eternity. Once the phenominal power drifts away they continue even more cautiously until they arrive at the camp. They are astonished at the site they come across, Lucy, Erza, wendy and Carla all calmly sleep on the sand under the golden rays of the setting sun.  
"Ya' think we should wake 'em?" Gray said raising an eyebrow whislt preparing the fire for natsu's flame.  
"Na' let 'em rest" Natsu replied.


	2. The First Night

A few Minutes of silence later gray signals that the campfire is ready to be lit. Natsu takes his moment to shine and starts the fire with a dragons roar. Howver his roar might have been a bit too loud for the girls liking. The girls simultaneously leaped out of their skins.  
"Whats up with you? Anyone woulda thought you've seen a ghost." Natsu stated trying to hold back his fiery laughter.  
"You know, for a hot head you got quite a cold heart." Gray replies trying to stop himself from turning hysterical.

"Well now that you're awake, we've just lit the fire and we're about to cook up some food. How about it?!" Natsu asks without hesitation.

"Aye sir, we're starving" Happy announces interupting everyone else.  
"Hehe, yeh, I'm famished" Erza politely says ignoring Happy's rude outburst.  
"Alright dig in" Gray and Natsu say synchronously.

As the team eat their final meal, Succulent roasted fish with various fruits from the high trees, Natsu starts putting the last of the recources they had gathered for the fire which just so happen to be the hydrangia leaves they had collected.  
Around 20 minutes after just as the team decide it's time to rest, the flames of the campfire catch the fresh pile of leaves creating a toxic stench more vile than the spray of a skunk. The air was quickly becoming intoxicated with the gas from the hydrangia. The team start to get woozy, their minds are spinning like crazy. Hallucinations start running wild in their minds whilst they are struggling to stay concious. Lucy is the first to get the full blown effects as she drops to the floor in agony, lieing there unconcious, this is shortly followed by gray, then happy and carla. Natsu is staying strong, same as Wendy and Erza.  
"Han.. n.. gu.." Erza stutters trying not to breath in the foul odur  
"Do..'t G..e U..." Natsu struggles to say as he is brought down to his knees in excruciating agony.  
"St.. Str..." Gray struggles to shout as he passes out on the ground knocking Natsu to the sand pile.  
"N.t... n..w..." Erza cries out as she finally gives in to the pain.

They slept for almost 13hours and by the time they come together and wake up they notice something is incredibly wrong. They had each been transported around to a different part of the island in pairs. Natsu and Lucy were together. Erza and Gray we're together.  
"Uhh... What's... going... on?" Natsu said annoyingly to lucy, who hadn't the faintest clue on what was happening. "Where are we?"  
"I don't know... all I can feel is excruciating agony from my stomach." She shockingly replied.  
"Ahh, I'm not the only one then." Natsu concluded. "Umm, Where are the others?!"  
"I'm honestly not sure, I don't even know where we are" She says surveying the surroundings. " I don't remember a single area here, whats happened!?"  
"What ever it is, we need to find them..." He says starting to disappear.  
"Wait, where are you going" She chases after him. "Wait for me!"  
"Going to find the others, you coming?" he replied.  
"Obviously!" she retorted.

Erza and Gray are in a similar situation on the other side of the island, however this place is where Natsu and Gray had gone the night before.  
"Wh.. where are we?" Erza stammers as gray starts to awaken.  
"I'm not completely sure, but it seems very familiar, I can vividly remember the shattered ruins over the floor, but how? Where can I remember this from." Gray says trying to force out all of his recent memories. "Where can I remember this from."  
"I'm not sure but if you examine the area closely it seems to have been a recent battleground, a very recent battleground. If you look at the trees and how they curve to the pressure of such a large force; some kind of creature maybe..." Erza states whilst examining the surrounding area, "The wood over the muddy earth makes it seem as though something has been torn off this tree and as for the ruins, this is the result of some unholy magic, these ruins are enchanted for preservation meaning only one thing could cause this. Dark Magic."  
"Your deductive skills are improving I see" Gray exlaims. "But in this case I don't think it was an animal but something far worse. I have an unclear memory of last night, I was with Natsu walking towards the camp when all of a sudden an explosive pressure was set on us from deep within the island, the power was overwhelming it sent us to the ground in an instant."  
"I see, well we will just have to keep on searching, if you felt a power that intense that it brought both of you to your knees we must get to the bottom of this." Erza says before they both depart into the trees of the jungle-like island.

Wendy, Happy and Carla finally awake from their distant dreams, the three of them we're all together but with very little magic power. Wendy struggles to stand on the soft salty sand swaying all over the place. She eventually gives in to the dizziness and falls back to the ground beside Happy and Carla.  
"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy yells out as he begins to awaken "I'm hungry!"  
It seems as though they're unaware of the disappearance.  
"I'm gonna see where they've gone off too." Wendy says finally pulling up enough strength to stand.  
"No! You need to rest, you can hardly stand" Carla barks at her making her stumble to the soft sand.  
"I'll go" Happy says gleefully at his chance to impress Carla with his 'Brave' actions.  
"Thankyou Happy."Carla and Wendy both say astonished at his quick proposal.

Happy starts to explore around the beaches waiting for enough strength to come back, he walks and walks until the sand under his feet disappears behind him and changes to small circular stones. He looks back to see not only the camp has vanished, but there are no signs of the others. Happy summons the power needed to activate his wings and take flight. He rockets at full speed soaring into the sky above the island desperatly hunting for the others, he searches through the tall vine-filled trees making no progress. So he decides to retire back to the campsite.  
Meanwhile Wendy and Carla both summon enough strength to move around.  
"Wendy! Carla!" Happy shouts from the skies as he plummets down towards them.  
"Happy!" Wendy yells to him relieved. "Did you find any of them"  
"No..." Happy says feeling sorry for them all. "I couldn't, I'm sorry"  
"Oh... " Wendy says nervously, her eyes have the look of a disappointed child on christmas day. "There's no need to be sorry, I'm sure you did your best."  
All eyes suddenly avert to Carla as she starts to stumble to the ground.  
"Arg... Arghh" Carla groans as she blacks out into darkness.  
"Carla... Whats wrong!?" Happy yells assessing the situation she is in comparing it to previous experiences. "Carla!"  
"Carla... Whats happening?" Wendy says comforting her confused at whats happening. "Answer me carla, please"  
"I.. I don't know" she says drifting away into a sleep-like state.

Carla's mind fades away into a hazy like state, this only happens when her special power activates: Foresight. This allows her to look into the future showing minor fragments. She slowly picks up the voices of her friends, and an image starts to slowly appear in her mind, it seems to be in a dark cave, with Carla standing at the entrance. Two broad figures were behind generating distinctive red and blue glows, and there was one behind the helpless bound Ice-wizard, Gray.  
"Arghhhhhh" Natsu yells. Running towards a mysterious shadow-like figure preparing his 'Wing slash of the Fire Dragon' to full power. "Let him go!"  
"Stop, Please Stop" Lucy cries. "Let Gray go!"  
They were in a dark cave softly illuminated by a single flame in the middle of the room flickering to and fro.  
This soon changes to a bright orange glow of Natsu's flame for a few seconds, then darkness. No voices heard, just a giant echoing 'thud'.  
She hears feint cries of "Carla" ring in her ear, repeating over and over again causign the vision to fade away.  
"Carla... Carla!" Happy cries upset about her feinting. "Carla... Wake up.."  
Carla opens her eyes and notices Happy crying.  
"Carla...Are you ok?" Wendy says cautiously looking around to see what could have caused this.  
"Yes... I'm just hungry" Carla replies with an uncertain look of disapproval.  
She thinks to herself, 'Why did I see Natsu yelling to let someone free. Why was it dark, who were the three shady characters, where are they now...'

During the happening of Carla's vision both Natsu and lucy, Erza and gray are travelling at a steady speed, being both cautios and aware fo the situation they have been put in. They are each getting closer and closer together, and at this rate they will find eachother in no-time. Erza and Gray have been following a path of what seems to be created by either a mystical beast with the strength of Loke or a magical power far greater than gildarts. Natsu and Lucy have been following a silvery-blue cracked path - maybe made of a rare quartz - leading to the Ancient Ruins of Takatsuki.

All of a sudden around the mid-centre of the island a tremendous shockwave of power is generated in less than a split second. The shockwave generates so much force trees are forced to curve and the teams are forced onto their backs. Across the island all you can hear is wildlife retreating to the south in full flocks blackening the sky above the island and the distant screams of Lucy. The powerful magic only lasts a couple minutes but the damage it has caused is more than enough for all of them to decide that something is not right.

"Er.. za... Did Y..ou He..ar tha..t? It.. Soun...ded like LUCY!" Gray statters out shocked by the sudden appearence of the tremendous force put upon them.  
"Yes, I am af...raid that I di..d, It seems that we're not the only ones that have gotten lost" She replied whilst lifting herself from the groggy ground surveying the effects of the recent compression in the air.  
"It seems that we aren't too far away, if we continue to travel in this direction we should be able to reach them." Gray says alarmed that they are not the only ones put in such sticky business.  
"However, if we don't I have a feeling something worse will start to happen" Erza added onto his statement, "Lets go!"  
They both travelled at full speed dashing through vines jumping over twigs and even gliding through the branches of trees when possible.

Meanwhile back at the campsite Wendy, Happy and Carla are astonished at the sight they see in the sky. Birds of all species flying out to sea in the same fashion as when they arrived to the island but this time something was wrong, they were dropping to the sea one by one until the sky was nothing but a sheet of blue. 'What on earthland is going on?' they each think simultaneously to themselves as a weak pressure almost knocks them to the ground.  
"W.. Wendy... I'm scared" Happy cries out, "I hope Natsu is ok"  
"M... Me too Happy, I'm sure there fine, they know how to look after themselves" Wendy says in an attempt to calm him down. 'But it's true, I hope their alright, if they weren't it would be all down to them' she thinks in less than a spark.  
"Carla, I have an idea..." Wendy continues. "You may disagree though"  
"What is it?" Carla says stirnly seeing the fear all over Wendy and Happy's face.  
"I believe we should go and search for Natsu and the others, I'm scared for their safety and if something was to happen we could be their only hope" she answered looking pursausively at the Exceed who has one eyebrow raised and a look of disapproval in her eyes.  
"If it's to save the others I have no sign of rejecting, but are you sure you want to hunt for them... It could be dangerous" She naturally replied.  
"I know, and that is why I must do it" Wendy says with a joyful smile. "As a member of Fairytail, when friends are in risk of danger we come to the rescue!"  
"Aye sir!" Happy cheers!


	3. Three Shadows

It has been a total of three hours since they had each awoken apart of a mystery far beyond anything they have ever experienced. The three split teams, are on the move, Natsu and Lucy are getting close to Erza and Gray whilst Wendy, Carla and Happy are on the move trying their hardest to locate the others.  
Natsu and Lucy finally stop running through the tangled vines of the giant old oak trees and sit down to take a short rest. They sit in the groove of two roots sprouting out of the fertilised earth beneath their feet. Surrounding them were ferns with beautiful violet flower buds sprouting around the great tree. The grass was swiftly swaying in the soft delicate breese whilst a few of the remaining island birds tweet away at the current peace and serenity. All they could hear was the distant sound of trickling water from a clear stream they had passed almost moments ago mixed in with the soft calls of distant wildlife. The air smelt like mixed fruits in the warm summer air. Lucy gently leans onto Natsu's shoulder causing him to every-so-slightly blush.  
"It sure is peaceful" Lucy says in a calm tone, this is the calmest she has ever felt. "Well, for an island with an extraudinary magic power pushing creatures off the island that is."  
"Yeh, Not to mention the fact we've lost sight of everyone." Natsu replies with a tense stern feeling. "I think it's about time we continue seaching" He says without hesitation starting to rise from between the hard grooves.  
"You just gonna sit there?" He looks over to lucy.  
"No, I'm coming" she replies jumping up to follow Natsu.

"Wendy!" Happy whines from behind a few ferns "Slow down!"  
"No, we have to find them Happy, something might be wrong." She replies with a hint of sadness in her eyes.  
"Sorry Wendy" he replied, still dragging behind.  
Carla suddenly stops.  
"Carla, whats wrong." Wendy says anxiously.  
"Carla... Car...la... C..a" is all Carla hears as she once again passes out into a delicate illusion.  
It started off the same as the previous illusion, then blacked out into a chasm of darkness. The darkness continues until she hears a roaring scream, flashes of Gray go through her mind, splashes of blood are seen around the floor. Gray is no more. The illusive vision fades away... Carla is left... Unconcious.  
"Ccccaaaaarrrrrrrlllllllllaaaaaaaa" Happy shouts at the top of his feline vocals. "wwwwaaaakkkkkeeee uuupppp"  
"Happy" Wendy confronts him "We're gonna have to stop, we can't travel with Carla like this. It's not safe for any of us. Were just gonna have to pray they're alright." She finishes.  
"Ok" Happy replies startled at this change of events  
"NATSU! ERZA! LUCY! GRAY!" He yells out "STAY SAFE!"

Meanwhile on another part of the island Gray and Erza continue cautiously knowing that something is wrong. They are getting closer to Natsu and Lucy when the atmospheric pressure changes all of a sudden. Erza looks around shocked at what is happening, it's as though the structure of time it's self is disassembling.  
"Gray..." Erza says worryingly "Gray, get down!"  
They both take cover immediatly behind a red mahogany tree that has most likely been growing for thousands of years. It's branches seem brittle and easy to snap which is a grave worry for the two of them. If what they think is coming happens. Then they will not be safe.  
Natsu and Lucy both feel the atmospheric pressure, the air around them feels heavy, gravity itself intensifies at the reaction causing them to dramatically slow down.  
"Lucy, get back" Natsu roars as his body gets devoured in flames. "I'm going ahead."  
"Not... Without... Me!" Lucy yells at him, forcing herself forward racing after him. "We're a team, if we go forward, we do it... together"

A bright light covers the whole island. A high pitched noise follows it. Natsu and Lucy are forced back cowering from the sudden change.  
"Lu... Luccyy!" Natsu Roars blasting out an orange flame splitting the blinding light in two.

Deep within the island three people are talking.  
"Master, we have a problem." On of them spoke.  
"Some... something has happened." Another one, more feminine, followed on.  
"What is it!" the third roars.  
"The.. the power, it's been torn. The great power, the indestructible power... It's been... TORN!" The second one cries out.  
"What is the meaning of this event. I thought nothing could break it. Did you lie?!" Someone replied, what could only be considered as the master.  
"N.. No master. I would never. It could only be torn by a mgical power greater than it... But that's impossible!" The feminine voice says with a cowering tone.  
"It seems not... It also seems that we are not alone." Their masters voice spoke. "Get your gear, we're going up."

All over the rest of the island the light disappears starting from the point in which Natsu's powerful roar rips. The air tension was thicker than ever, birds rained from the sky.  
"What.. the.. hell.." Lucy and Natsu say simultaneously.  
Gray and Erza see a tinted yellow that reminds them only of Natsu's 'Roar of the Fire Dragon'. It towersover the top of the tree's leaving behind the feint smell of burning leaves.  
"Natsu!" Erza yells, hoping that they can hear her.  
"Lucy!" Gray screams following Erza's example.  
" We gotta find 'em, we know their not too far away" Erza says without hesitation. "Let's go!"  
"Alright!" Gray says catching up to Erza. They sprint towards the yellow-like glow hopping over the enormous roots plunging out the ground, slashing through the entangling vines that droop from as high as the eye can see. They smell the soft odur of wood burning.  
"Natsu! We're coming!" Erza and Gray shout as one plummeting down towards the roaring flames in one final leap.

"Erza! Gray! Hurry we have to help Lucy, she's not moving!" Natsu yells over the flames.  
"Can't you breave im the fire!" Gray shouts to him.  
"No, I can't breave my own flames!" He roars back to him  
"Re-equip!" Erza yells as she uses 'The Knight' magic to quickly transform into her ravishing flame express armour. "I'll get Lucy out of here, you two stop the flames."  
"Sure, but where are you going?" Gray questions.  
"You see that stone structure in the distance over there?" She replies to Gray.  
"Yeh!" he shouts back

"I'll be waiting by that, i'll see you there!" she yells back, and in a short turn and a single jump they both disappear behind the mesmerising flames.

"Gray use your ice magic, i'll scorch it into water" Natsu yells  
"Sure thing!" He roars over the scorching flames "Ice Make Geyser!"  
A series of enormous geyser's appear before their very eyes, Natsu's body is now devoured inside precious flames generating addicitve heat. The bottom of the geysers begin to give in to the fiery heat just as natsu begins his attack...  
"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu roars as he attacks the ice in a swirling set of exploding flames sending sprays of water everywhere.  
"Natsu! Stop, it's out!" Gray yells to him.  
"Alright!" Natsu yells fist pumping the air above him, "lets go!"

Natsu and Gray chase after Erza and Lucy through the vines and trees, they hunt them down as they dart towards the stone ruins. The closer they get, the further away it seems to become until something happens. Three distant figures, one tall the other two slightly shorter, appear before their eyes. They were quite far away but close enough to be seen. Their stances made them seem angry, power obsessed. Two of them seemed to put their hands forward creating a mirrored effect that lasts just a few seconds before a twirling light of Fire and Water join forces in a Unison Raid plummeting towards them both.  
"Natsu, what is that?!" Gray yells at him.  
"A unison raid" he shouts back, "I'ts between fire and water."  
"Alright, we can take care of this!" He says in reply to natsu's statement raising one eyebrow and smashing his right fist on his left palm. "I'll take the water, you take the fire!"  
"Alright! I'm getting fired up!" Natsu roars as he starts to devour the flames heading towards him. "What the hell is this stuff!? It tastes disgusting!"  
"Aha, as I suspected, not the normal sort of flames you expected, eh?" Gray says mockingly as he finishes freezing the last of the water.  
"I could say the same to you, Squinty eyes!" Natsu retalliated giving him a mocking facial expression.  
"Oh shutup flamer brain" Gray responds as he throws another insult "your nothing but a breathless retard"  
"You picking a fight Ice-princess?!" Natsu roars.  
"No, I think they are though pickled breath" Gray shouts back to him.  
"Aheh, I think your right... Stripper" Natsu shouts before he slowly whisper to gray, "Let's fight back"  
"Alright!" he replies with an evil-like grin covering his face.  
"Fire Dragon's roar!" He yells just before he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth.  
"Ice-Make Lance!" Gray yells at the enemy!  
Natsu suddenly stops mid breath at the sight that beholds him. Two young, beautiful girls, around 20 years of age. It seems that Natsu isn't the only one that has stopped as Gray stops his Ice magic attack too. The three of them... Vanish...


	4. A mystery Occurs

Natsu and Gray are shocked at the sight in which they behold before them. The three figures that were once standing in front of them dissapear into the orange glow of natsu's half-dragons roar of the fire dragon. They are stunned when the glow fades away as all that is left is a crystalite structure shattering in the distance and disintegrating in the light of the warm golden sun. Not even one spec of dust is left on the ground. Natsu and Gray approach the area that was once filled with three ambiguous beings, two of which were young and beautiful, the other still unknown. As Natsu and Gray reach the spot they notice a bulge in the earth beneath them.

Kicking it Gray reveals some sort of item, he bends down to pick it up. He grabs hold of it and pulls and its identity reveales. As this is happening Natsu moves clsoer towards Gray to only see that what was hiding in the bulge was a small item in the shape of a crystal, yet this wasn't any ordinary crystal it had seemed to be infused with several lacrimas' giving it a shiny sapphire feel to it, it looks as though it has one main crystal down the bottom storing power from the sunlight and two sides come out as if it is some kind of hilt (The crossguard of a handle that provides plenty of grip). Gray flips it over examining every specimin of detail he could possibly see. He notices that one side is scratched violently down the middle as a lot of lacrimas do after a large consumption of magic. The other side seemed to be glowing in the darkness providing a feint light; in that feint light a symbol can be seen. The symbol 蝿(fly) is all that is seen as the magic power is drained out of the crevice on the opposite side causing the glowing to disappear and the rest of the lacrima to shatter into lots of small pieces.

"Woah.. That was... wierd!" Natsu says with a face full of confusion...  
"I know, but what just happened?" Gray replies as they hear some footsteps coming towards them "What's that?". Natsu looks up turns around trying to sense the scent from the footsteps behind them. As they were in a new environment full of undiscovered plants, animals and species that have never been seen his tracking ability goes haywire causing a discomfort in his mind.

"Look out" Natsu says whilst getting lower to the ground instinctively, Gray follows his example and puts his fists together if there is a slight form of danger, "I hear it getting closer, it might be them"  
Gray responds by readying his ice attack.

"Natsu" Lucy yells out from the distance startling gray causing him to unleash a field of ice around them.  
"Over there" Erza states to her companion as they chase after them. Tripping over the ice that Gray had literally just placed down Erza lets out a squeal "Kya!"  
"Erza!" Gray shouts running to help her up with a face full of red. "You alright?!"  
"Yeh, just shocked me a little" she replied blushing from the former event that overcame her.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Natsu asks worrying as he sees the burnt fringe of her short skirt.  
"Hai! No major damage, just a slight burn" she replies with a confirmed look on her face  
"What did'ya find?" she says looking at Gray's hand as it glows in his clenched fist.  
"Not sure, it was some sort of crystalised lacrima handle" Gray responds proceeding to tell her about it. "We were ambushed by three figurines, by the looks of it two of them are female and have mastered the art of a Unison Raid, the other is unknown. When we retaliated they disappeared between the orange glow of natsu flame and left behind a crystalised structure... which is now some sort of particle flying in the air."  
"What..?" Erza and Lucy say almost as one... "They just vanished?" Lucy continues on questioning their statement.  
"Yeh" Natsu replied answering the question. Clicking his fingers, he continued "Just like that. We walked over to find a small bulge in the ground that Gray investigated. He found a small hilt-shaped object with a giant crack in one side and a feint symbol, displaying the word 'Fly', on the other. After a few moments the word had faded and it was reduced to a pile of cracked lacrima."

They all stood their until Erza started to walk towards a stone structure hidden behind the tall tree's and boggy undergrowth. The rest of the team followed behind her moving cautiously to evade any disturbances. After about five minutes of tackling vines avoiding thorns and muddy soil they come across a grassy area cleared of trees and ferns.  
"Woah..." They all stand looking at what lies ahead of them in shock. "Thats big" Natsu continued on.

Wendy, Carla and Happy are still at a standstill. Wendy is using her magic to heal whatever is wrong with Carla and Happy is awaiting her to regain conciousness. As time goes on Wendy starts to notice some twitching happening inside Carla's body as her eyes twitch open causing her breathing pattern to change dramatically as she shot up from the painful pits of darkness that enveloped her mind.  
"Carla!" Wendy cried, watching Carla's deep breathing intensify at the reaction, "What happened!?"  
"N..Na... Natsu!" She cried out, "Do.. don't... DON'T DO IT!" She started to yell uncontrollably as if a force far beyond her strength was forcing it out.  
"Carla! Carla! Stop! Whats wrong!" Wendy starting crying out trying to get control of Carla's attention.  
Carla drops to her knees and started to cry in shock. "I... I.. Don... t kno...w"  
"Carla, what was it you saw, we heard you scream out to Natsu" wendy informed her.  
"N.. Natsu.. Don't! I.. I couldn't see any... thing... Just screams from Lucy... Gray... Erza... and, you pleading Natsu for mercy" Carla finally responds.  
"Wh.. What!" Wendy shouts consulting Carla waking Happy from his nap.  
"What is it Wendy" Happy tiredly speaks out noticing Carla talking to herself. "CARLAAA!" He continued by shouting!

"Wendy... Where are the others?" Carla responded carefully examining her surroundings... "I can see them... their by a ruins..." she added on...  
"I'm not sure, We need to find them." She replied placing wendy over her shoulders. "Happy! Fly and find the ruins, we'll follow you down here!"  
"Aye" He squealed out as he took to the skies examining the island for any ruins out of place.  
"You see anything Happy!" Wendy yelled to him  
"AYE SIR!" He confirmed " THIS WAY" he yelled whilst flying forward towards the grassy ruins. Towards the others.

"LUCCCCYYYY, NATTSSUUU, GRAAYYY, ERRZZAAAA" The group hear from above, startled they look up, almost blinding themselves from the sunlight to see a figurine somewhat like Happy darting towards them. "They're here Wendy!" He yells back down.  
No longer surprised Natsu looks around in all directions to see if he can trace Wendy... Dragon slayers seemed to have a different scent to pick up so it wasn't hard to guess which was she was coming from. At the very same moment in time Wendy starts to hop to it as she picks up the scent of the others, she chases the scent she picks up and stumbles out of the bushes just as Natsu tries to push through the thick vines.  
"Wendy! Carla!" Lucy shouts! "You're ok!"  
"Hai! But Carla... well... somethings wrong, look" She says to the rest placing Carla down on a small patch of flowers that stands out compared to the rest of the surroundings. "She's not herself, she's mumbling to herself as if she's frightened, or somethigns going to happen"  
"What?!" The others stutter startled by Carla's sudden ghostly twitches.  
"Hai! She even yelled out something about Natsu... and you guys.." She replied starting to tear at the eyes.  
"Whats wrong?" Erza asked her sternly ith one eye on Carla at all times.  
"She said.. 'Natsu... Don't'. Then started to tell us that all of us were screaming until a bright orange flame, Natsu's kind, appears. Then silence!" She replied to Erza, crying and stuttering at almost every word.  
Everyone looked at Natsu for a split second as the sun started to descend behind the forest causing a giant shadow to develop around them. The only visible light was the stars startign to appear in the sky and a small flickering glow from inside the ruins they were recently ignoring. A distant voice was heard then the light went out.


	5. The Spirit

The surroundings are both silent and dark. A few faint rustles of leaves here and there appeared within the jungle terrain causing the group to get cautious. They turn their heads towards the ruins and Erza starts to walk cautiously towards it. Each step was taken with a look of the surrounds as though she expected something to happen when she reached the ruins. They were all looking some-what nervous of the unfamiliar earth around them, this caused an uneasy feeling in the atmosphere.

"Come on..." Erza whispered to the group softly as she reached the first pillar of the ruins grabbing on to it. The group begin to follow her example and walk towards Erza. "Something isn't right here" She continued on from where she left off. "I sense something different..."  
"yeh.." Natsu replied sniffing the air as though something peculiar was on the other end... "A different smell is here too... Not the plants either..."  
From Natsu's words Carla's face had a sudden shock of terror... it lasted for a very short moment; you could have missed it in the blink of an eye. 'What is going on' she thought to herself 'what am I seeing!?'

For a moment everyone in the group was still... not a single breath was heard until a silenced scratching noise was heard from within the ruins. Erza starts proceeding towards the scratching noise down an old carved stone staircase with an ancient writing engraved onto them. Natsu and Gray follow behind her taking no caution of the steep slanted steps and fall simultaneously onto the hard stone-cold rocks...

A bright light had summoned underneath the two troublesome twin-like men causing them to hover. Behind the bright yellowish-blue glow was a figurine that seemed transparently ghost-like. The figurine resembled the look of clouds and was able to morph into any possible shape you could think of. Its aura was filled with magical power within its ghostly shell causing a white orb with-in the centre of the figures floating body.

"Cloudian?" Lucy stammers... "Wh... what are you doing here?"  
"You know this thing Lucy?" Erza says shocked and pale...  
"Hai! She's a celestial spirit my mother gave me when I was younger. I buried it at the house next to my mother's grave when I was small..." Lucy replies in awe. Looking towards Cloudian she says "Why are you here?"  
"I... I missed you" Said a frail feminine voice... "I came to visit you, Loki said you would be here!" she continues to stammer whilst a ghostly tear rolls down the pale shell onto the hard cold flour creating a shocking vibration through everyone's feet.  
"Well, you arrived in the nick of time eh?" She says looking at Natsu and Gray floating two inches above the floor. "Wendy helps me get them up"  
"No problem with that" Cloudian says cutting her off. "Watch this!"  
Cloudian's glowing ball of magical power inside the shell grew bright for a blink of a second. All eyes turned towards Natsu and Gray who were firmly stood up right with a glowing white aura emitting the same light as the newly identified spirit.  
"Natsu? Gray?" Erza asks seeing if they respond...

"Yeah?" They say in one voice. Turning heads to one another they jump back. "Ahh! What? Why are you glowing!?" They say in sync.  
"Hello!" Cloudian says greetingly  
"gh... ghost...?" Natsu stutters...  
"uhh no, this is Cloudian... An old spirit my mother gave me" Lucy says suddenly turning her head towards Gray who was as pale as the frozen sheet of snow on a cool winters day. "She stopped you from falling"  
"Aha, thanks then... but why are we glowing" Natsu says turning his head to Gray with a puzzled look on his face.  
"That's my little bonus, anyone who comes in contact with I can alter their weight and let them give off light" Cloudian says as Natsu plummets to the floor creating a loud thud.  
"Ow!" He yells " What're you doing you ghost-freak!"  
"Sorry!" The empty shell replies as she alters Natsu's weight to normal.

"Okay enough!" Erza says trying to keep calm "we gotta keep moving, we don't know whats happening on this island!"  
"Aye!" Happy replies walking towards Erza  
The 7 of them walk down the unstable stone staircase until they come across what seems to be a long, wide corridor leading to two doors. They walk forward and as this happens the floor beneath them shifted. A bright light appeared as Cloudian disappeared with a faint cry of 'sorry'. A clunk of metal was heard then the soft whistling sound of arrows flying through the air appear just as the walls start enclosing into the group.  
"Run!" Erza yells as they all start darting towards the two steel doors. "Faster!"  
The team hurry to the door jumping and ducking over varies arrows that fly from the floor, ceiling and walls. It was a literal death trap.  
"Which door!?" Happy yells out  
"The left one" Gray says positively "Go to that one!"

The team darted towards the door and opened it rushing in. The door slammed shut behind them almost seperating the recently grouped team. The trap on the other side came to a halt, arrows stopped flying everywhere, the enclosing walls started to shift back to it's original placing but the iron and steel doors we're locked shut behind them. All they could do was proceed forward, no way of turning back. The team start to proceed faster inside the long chambered room. It led to a kitchen-looking room and beyond that was a cave.  
"I don't know what lived here but whatever it was must have been lonely" Gray says shifting the mood slightly as they continue to walk across the dark stone-tiled floors. The surrounding area was lit by the fading light of Natsu and Gray's aura that Cloudian left behind and the soft light coming from the kitchen room. You could just about see the circular column'd pillars that towered above the group, it was atleast 20ft above them where the roof was like a cave.

Once they reached the kitchen the men's aura lamps faded away meaning the only lightsource was coming from a single burning candle and torches from within the cobweb caves. The group hear footsteps come towards them with a stern and angry voice trailing behind it.  
"Who are you! What are you doing here!" shouted a voice from the darkness. "Why are you here!" it continued.  
"uhh... hello?" Lucy says replying to the voice "Where are you?"  
"well thats rude!" The voice replies as a short, young muscely figure appears from the darkness.  
"Sorry..." She apoligizes to him with a shocked look on her face.  
"What ya' starin at blondie?" the small figure says "Never seen a dwarf before?"  
"N...No! Never..." she says in shock "You... your a dwarf... WOW! Whats your name?! Mines lucy, this is Erza, Natsu, Gra-"  
"I have no time for names... what're you doing here?! If my boss finds out i'll be done for!" he munchkin sized being replied.  
"There was an immense power on the surface causing us all problems, we found a ruins that led to this place." Erza stated in reply "do you know anything about this?!" She continued with a raised voice of concern.  
"Land dwellers aye?" It replied with a devilish grin... "We aint got nothin' for the likes of yah!"  
Everything paused for a second and then the dwarf jumped up suddenly whilst smashing a small purple vial filled with a green smoking liquid. "Dwarf magic, feint" were the last words the group hear before they drift off.

An unfamiliar voice comes from deep under the earth. Four black figures are stood straight around a stone circle, all is silent until one says,  
"Sir, we have reports of people on the island"  
"I know... we found them, but they got away." It replied  
A soft giggle is heard and a high pitched voice full of excitement spoke.  
"so what are we gonna do?" It said playfully.  
"Nothing... Yet!" Another feminine voice breaks out. "When the ice breaks and water pours out, that is when our actions will be needed."  
"You never make any sense Marissa." A fourth voice spoke.  
"Sorry..." the girl replied. "But what about the intruders..?"

"Let's leave the little ones to it for now, they're stronger and smarter than they appear to be" The first voice spoke out to the group... This is followed by an inhumane laugh. Darkness falls.


End file.
